cunning_stuntsfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Macfadyen
Andrew is a man who has lived throughout the planet earths existence, he has barely aged throughout his days and has found refuge in The Southlands of Saltcoats where he survives by his ancestors and his smorgasbord of friends. Basic Information Andrew is man who after many years of roaming the world as an ever lasting Nomad decided he would settle down for a simple life with his many friends and family, he enjoys a life of ripping the piss out of others, laughing at others misfortune and generally being a wee fanny.Andrew is a man with a keen dress sense and dresses in all sorts of home made shirts taken from wool of the livestock his family keeps in the forever locked garage of his, this is a hobby of Andrews which he has picked up over the years of being a farmers wife He is self professed God. Biography A Historical Synopsis Before Andrew was known to his present acquaintances he had already lived a full live, he has lived alongside Dinosaurs, Cavemen, Hitler (he was Eva Braun, he faked his death to avoid capture). Andrew also survived through many of Planet earth's events such as The Big Bang(which resulted in Andrews creation), The Roman empire, The many battles of between Scotland and England( He was William Wallace's wee pal), The Hobbit Movie, The Lord Of The Rings Movie, The Establishment of the University of Glasgow and most recently The World wars where he battled in the first and became Eva Braun in the Second because and I quote " I canny be Fucked wae aw the shootin n the bombs". After Andrew faked his death, he fled back to Scotland and became a farmers wife where he picked up many of the hobbies we see in the present days such as making shirts, Hillwalking, getting absolutely rat arsed and laughing at others misfortune e.g the Potato famine which happened earlier in the years but just started to become funny. He is also the Inventor of the Chokey as made famous in Matilda which made Andrew "Pure Ragin" Beginning of a New Life and Caledonia When Andrew found his ancestors he began a new life with them and began the long road of growing up again, he found a new love for the hit t.v show "Power Rangers" and he also had a love for squeaky ducks and video games such as the popular "Pokemon" and "Digimon" franchise. When it became time for Andrew to go back to Primary school, he went to Caledonia where he met new friends such as Neil Mccallum also known as specky mongo and Adam Northcote, a wonderful boy from down the road. Andrew was a smart child in school, he would speed ahead and was a very fast learner, he was also a wee fanny once again as he would be apart of hilarious events such as just ripping the pure shite out of Neil and making Greg cry( Which was funnier than it sounds). Whilst at school when Andrew was angered, he'd stab fuck oot yeh with his fingernails which once hospitalised Miss Beaton which is why she was only seen once or twice after P1. Ardrossan Academy First and second year During Andrews early years at Ardrossan Academy he was present for many banterous occasions such as bullying the fuck out of Neil again, occasions like Mr Clark bending over and scooting a tootie in Andrews face, trying to figure out what happened to Mr Bruce's head, laughing at unfortunate events in History class and Drawing Boabies on poor Adam's folders and jotters. The Relationship with Ben Andrew and Ben met in first year over the years they got closer and closer, rumour has it that they're gay together, although this rumour persists Andrew continues to fuck countless bitches and hoes. Random facts * Andrew lactates Hoisin which he sells for a large profit to many chinese outlets * His hands are so small which is why he has such a small toilet flusher * He was a personal friend of Ronald McDonald and Colonel Sanders but Colonel gave him an Ultimatum which pissed Andrew off so he destroyed the both of them. Category:Homo sapiens